The Northridge Boy
by Madzilla1010
Summary: Everyone knew what people said about Northridge girls. However, no one had ever uttered a word about the boys of Northridge. That made Cat wonder. Were they all as amazing and kind as this one? Or was she just that lucky? Either way, she'd never been this happy. Lemon's in future chapters. Cat/OC Jade/Tori
1. Red Lights and Green Tea

**Alright, guys let me introduce myself, my name's Madzilla and this is my first story for Victorious. This story is a about Cat and one of my original characters. It's going to be really good and romantic and dramatic and all that good stuff that I know y'all love to read about. Also, fair warning, Cat will be a little out of character because I refuse to believe that she is as stupid as they make her out to be in the show. I hope you guys enjoy. **

**Read & Review**

**p.s. I'll give a shout out to the first person to review.**

**- Madzilla**

**Chapter 1: Another Day in the Life**

Cat sang softly to herself as she drove to school. Her radio was cranked up and her windows were down. It was early October, but she lived in California and it was always warm and sunny.

Cat entered Northridge; it was the only way she could get to Hollywood Arts from her side of town. Northridge girls had a reputation that surrounded them that they seemed to be proud of, but Cat didn't think she's be able to stand being thought of the way they were.

Northridge was known for producing the scum of the earth. Girls became streetwalkers. Boys were introduced into gangs and other types of criminal activity.

Cat thought it was odd that Northridge girls were spoken about so much, but Northridge guys were never spoken about. Cat frowned, she recalled hearing a story about a guy that went to Hollywood Arts that had said something about a particular guy from Northridge and had come to school a week later with both of his hands broken.

It was a shame; the boy was such a beautiful painter.

She tensed as her Forerunner eased to a stop at the light. Northridge girls stood at the corners of the intersection smacking their gum, smoking their cigarettes, and drinking some liquid out of brown bottles. Cat doubted it was root beer.

Cat clenched the steering wheel, singing nervously. She glanced at the light, still red.

People had begun to notice the shinny new Forerunner at the light. Northridge people weren't known for being pleasant towards outsiders. One of the blonde girls on the corner nodded her head towards Cat, sneering at her.

Cat kept looking forward, although she saw that guys, all wearing some article of clothing that was green, started whistling and laughing at her.

"Hey, honey, that's a wild hair color you got there."

Cat ran her fingers through her silken red strands. Her lips produced a cute pout. She loved her hair.

Another guy laughed, "Aw, I think we made her mad."

"Hey, I didn't say I didn't like it. I think it shows her wild side."

Another goon laughed to himself, "I wonder if the curtains match the drapes."

A loud round of laughter bubbled from the gang members and the girls on the corner.

Cat turned towards the boys, her brows pulled together in anger. She opened her mouth to respond, but she remembered who she was talking to.

She closed her mouth and turned forward with a hmph.

This is the longest light ever, she thought to herself.

"She's got spunk." A boy with black hair and gun stuck in the front of his pants said aloud.

"I like it when they fight like that."

Cat's fingers trembled on the steering wheel.

"Hey, look sweetheart, I've got a party coming up this Saturday." One of the five teenage boys strolled up to the rolled down car window. He put his arms on the window preventing Cat from rolling it up.

"That's nice," she whispered softly trying to get him to leave her alone.

"Yeah, it is. I was thinking maybe you and your little Hollywood Arts friends would like to come down to my side of the tracks here in Northridge and have a little fun." He began fishing around in his pocket for something.

Cat felt a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach as he searched. What would he pull out? A knife? Drugs? A lighter?

Cat let out an audible breath when he pulled out a slip of paper and a pen. He scribbled onto it.

"Scared?" He snorted at her. His dreads danced on his black skin as he leaned over to write his address down. His skin was darker than Andre's which was saying something.

She glared mildly at him, "Y-you don't scare me."

He glanced up at her from above his sunglasses, "Right." He let the word draw out in sarcasm.

He handed the slip of paper to her.

"Bring some friends."

The light finally turned green as the intimidating large black boy backed away from the car.

Cat pressed the accelerator. She looked back in her rearview mirror as the gang members watched in pleasure as she fled.

One of the boys, she noted he hadn't said anything the entire exchange between her and the others caught her eye in the mirror.

He raised an eyebrow and the corner of his mouth quirked up, his lip ring glinted in the sunlight as he did so.

Cat quickly looked back at the road trying to shake the creepy feeling that she got at the stoplight.

…

Tori was this close to tossing that puppet Rex into another wood chipper. _This_ close.

"- and I was with those Northridge girls again, woo! Lemme tell you about Northridge girls now-"

"Tori!" Cat ran towards the tall, Latina girl her tight pencil skirt stretching as her legs moved. The unnatural red head looked frantic. Kind of scarred actually.

"Cat, what's wrong?"

"I was riding to school this morning- wait, is that green tea?" Cat nodded to coffee cup in Tori's hand.

"No, it's an white chocolate –"

Cat snatched the beverage out of her hand taking a large gulp; she wiped her mouth on her sleeve. "Good 'cause I don't like green tea."

Tori's brows pulled together as Cat handed her back her drink.

"What were you about to tell me Cat?"

By then the rest of the group had arrived to Tori's locker. Cat began telling her story, showing them all the crumpled slip of paper the gang-banger had given her.

Jade took the piece of paper between her fingers and appraised with a delicately raised eyebrow.

"I say we go. We might as well, it's not like anything's gonna happen to us."

At first, not everyone was sold on the idea. But Jade being Jade, was a master manipulator and had somehow managed to convince everyone to go.

"They said it was Saturday, right Cat?" Jade looked at her with her hard eyes that always made Cat follow and trust Jade.

"Yeah…" It was barely a breath, but Jade nodded her head.

"I'll teach those losers not to mess with my friends."

The bell rang and Jade gave Cat's hand a light, reassuring squeeze and left to Sikowitz's class.

Cat paused in the hallway still feeling that heavy stone in pit of her stomach.

She shook her head, the light reflecting strawberry in her hair as she followed her friends to class.

**Well,**

** First chapter. Of course it's not going to be the best, but I think it was a good start. But, I am a little biased. **

** I leave it up to you.**

** Read & Review please.**

** - Madzilla**


	2. Red Solo Cup

**Hey guys! Look. I've gotten a couple of story alerts and favorite authors for the first chapter and that's awesome too. BUT NO REVIEWS. That's not cool guys. Come on, now. I love writing for y'all, but it's nice to get a little feed back.**

**Review please? **

**Thank you**

**~Madzilla**

**Chapter 2: Red Solo Cup**

Cat woke up at eleven Saturday morning. The sunlight streamed in through her window illuminating the tiny dust particles in the air. Cat yawned throwing her tan legs off the bed and pushing herself to stand.

Cat yawned stretching her arms over her head. She wore only a black tank top and lacy light blue panties.

She had long, muscular legs that were kissed by the California sun. She wore a hand twisted anklet and she was lucky to have legs that flexed their muscles every time she took a step.

As she walked to her bathroom connected to her room, her perky bottom contracted. Her hips had a natural sway that caused her tush to swing back and forth in a gentle motion.

She had a small waist and her stomach was flat beneath her tank top. Her lower back possessed cute dimples on both sides of her spine. Her breasts were a respectable C-cup.

Her jaw-line was soft and lush. Her lips were bow shaped and they unconsciously gave a cute pout. Her nose was classic, but slightly downturned. Her cheeks where tan and blemish. Her eyes were wide and the color of almonds with golden flakes, they had an innocence about them that made it nearly impossible to be mean to Cat.

Right at this moment, her fiery red hair was a rat's nest on her head, but her locks were thick and silky, shining when the ludicrous color caught the light. Somehow, that dark red fit Cat's personality more than her natural chocolate brown hair did.

Cat rubbed her eyes and began to get ready dreading what was to come.

…

Cat was finished getting ready at 1:30. She looked in the mirror.

She wore a gray black pencil skirt that hugged her curvy body. On top, she wore a light green off the shoulder top that showed her abdomen when she moved. Her matching green and black heels caused those killer legs to stay in a permanent flex and her booty to be pushed up even more.

Cat had to say, "I look hot." She felt better than she did earlier that day, but she always felt more confident when she got all dressed up for something. She loved looking good.

She watched MTV and messed around on The Slap until 6:30. She frowned softly; she _really_ did not want to go to this sketchy party. She knew her friends would want to go and she didn't want to be the party pooper of the group.

Cat drove to Tori's house where everyone was supposed to meet up. They planned on dropping off their cars, taking Jade's Cadillac SUV so they could all fit, and they were going to let Robbie be the designated driver since he was allergic to hops which is in a lot of alcoholic substances.

Jade held out the keys to hand to Robbie, but as he moved to take them she closed her fist over them.

"If you damage my car in any way, I will murder you without the slightest hesitation. Got it?" She raised her eyebrow, piercing flashing in the light.

Robbie nodded, "Got it!" Thankfully, Robbie decided not to bring Rex so there was no smart remark from the puppet. It was a real relief to the group.

Jade reluctantly handed the keys to Robbie and the gang drove deep into the dark streets of Northridge.

Cat and Tori road in the back seat, Beck and Jade in the middle seat, and Andre rode in the passenger seat next to Robbie.

Cat got nervous as she saw the types of people walking down the main street to the address where the party was at.

They were all wearing some article of green clothing and many of the men had guns stuffed into their sagging pants. There were sketchy guys standing on the sidewalk in front of the house selling small amounts of bagged substances.

Cat squeaked quietly when one particular guy looked at Cat through the window and licked his lips at her.

"Tori, I still don't think this the best idea…" Cat pulled at her skirt.

"Yeah, Jade, this was a stupid idea, I mean; we don't even know these people." Tori said in agreement.

Jade, touched her chest and widened her eyes as if she was surprised by what Tori said. She smirked and said in her fake 'Tori' voice, "Oh my, oh my, is dear old Tori Vega scared of the ghetto?"

"That is not how I talk! And I'm not scared!" Tori fell back into her seat crossing her arms over her chest in defiance.

Jade continued mocking Tori, "Well, if Tori's not scared what's the problem?"

Andre smacked his lips, "C'mon Jade, leave her alone."

Jade rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything else.

The Cadillac rolled to a stop a few blocks from the residence.

The house was a shabby one story. The white paint on the siding of the house was peeling at the edges. It desperately needed to be pressure washed. In the driveway there was an old beat down car with a tire missing. The garage, which was open, had people in it, but smoke was billowing out of it. There were so many people cramped into that little house that they were spilling into the front yard.

"Come on, guys!" Jade got out of the car and lifted the middle seat forward so Cat and Tori could get out of the backseat.

Cat straightened her clothing and made sure she looked presentable. The others began walking up the concrete path to the front and Cat followed close behind.

Cat could feel the eyes of the other people at the party burning into her back; she squirmed delicately under their beams.

Beck knocked at the faded green door to the house and waited. Jade busied herself by fixing Beck's hair.

Suddenly, the door opened. It was the boy who had given Cat the address in the first place. He spotted her immediately; he smiled a very wolfish grin. It was so white compared to his amazingly dark skin.

"I didn't expect for you to come Red. It's kinda ironic, huh? Little Red Riding Hood knocking on the door of The Big Bad Wolf. Well, come in. I'm assuming these are your friends I told you to bring? Yeah, I meant girls, but I suppose I didn't make it clear, huh?" The Big Bad Wolf took a long gulp from a red Solo cup.

The way he was speaking to Cat made her feel incredibly intimidated. She nodded, not knowing how to respond.

He chuckled in a dazed manner; he was clearly already a little tipsy, "Don't worry Red, I won't hurt ya." He laughed.

Cat smiled at the large man, at a loss for words.

"I won't hurt ya," he said again, "but I can't speak for the rest of the guys in this house."

"Whatever. Don't worry 'bout nobody. I'm Quintin, my twin sister," he pointed of in the distance to an equally dark girl by the door to the kitchen, "Her name's Quinlynn. Come to us if ya need anything. Oh, by the way, it's a good thing you wore green. Green's our gang color. People would be pissed if you or your friends rolled up in here wearing light blue. Well, see ya later. Have fun, Red."

Quintin left, his head bobbing higher above the crowd of gang members.

Cat turned around about to say something to her friends, but she realized they had left.

Cat stood there awkwardly for a moment before having a red Solo cup filled to the brim with beer thrust into her hands. She began to drink it, slowly becoming more comfortable in her new environment.

As soon as she drank to the bottom of the cup, someone (she didn't know who) would refill it.

At some point she was pulled by the wrist to the dance floor. She closed her eyes in her stupor and began dancing with guy after guy. Her hands touching their chest. Their hands touching everything. She sang loudly to every song that came on that she knew, most of it was rap, but she sang along with it.

She didn't care, she was here to have fun. She was hot. She never did anything like this and she deserved to cut lose every once in a while.

Cat switched partners again and she touched her partner just as he was doing to her. This felt different though. Her finger tips felt electrified on his body and her body felt alive under his rough fingers.

She opened her eyes and saw the gray eyes that she saw in her rearview mirror the other day.

His lips quirked into a smile his lip ring flashing.

"Glad you came."

His voice was smooth and low, it reminded her of the way a bass guitar sounded.

Cat nodded, "Yeah. Me too."

Cat tossed back the shot someone handed her and stumbled. He laughed at her catching her.

"Maybe you should take a break…"

"My name's Cat." Her words slurred.

"Cat. That's cute. Alright, Kitty, come on." He dragged her away from the dance floor, holding her against his body so she wouldn't fall.

They walked to were the bedrooms were and entered one. The attractive boy laughed as Cat sang Red Solo Cup at the top of her lungs.

"You got some pipes there."

**Sorry, I was a little rushed at the end, but overall I think the chapter was good.**

**Review please.**


	3. Tattoos Permanent or Otherwise

** Okay… Not sure how I feel about this story right now since I'm not getting any reviews. I might stop writing if I don't get any feed back. Just a heads up. Please, please, please review guys **

**Love ya,**

**Madzilla**

**Chapter 3: Tattoos; Permanent or Otherwise**

Cat's slurred voice reverberated through that small, plain bedroom. She sang drunkenly at the top of her lungs. The handsome, black haired boy sat on the edge of the bed watching the red head sing and dance across the carpeted floor of the room.

She had taken off her heels and instead stumbled around the bedroom barefoot. The gang member chuckled as she backed into the bed causing her knees to buckle and for her to fall back on the sheets.

She giggled cutely, "Oops, I fell over…" Her green top rode up a couple inches exposing her flat belly.

The boy raised his eyebrows at her, smirking slightly. His calloused hand touched her smooth calves. Her eyelids fluttered at the touch.

"You shouldn't be here on this side of town. You're so innocent. It's a change for me to see someone as innocent as you."

Cat frowned angrily, "Everyone tells me that. I'm sick of being the innocent little girl that people don't take seriously. Will you make me less innocent?"

The boy's mouth tightens in a hard line. His gray eyes automatically darken.

"You don't know what you're asking, Cat." His large, rough hand moves away from her leg.

"Maybe I don't! I don't want to be innocent anymore." She takes his hair in her hand and pulls his mouth down to hers.

The kiss is sloppy and wet. Cat pulls back.

"I don't wanna be innocent."

Cat takes off her shirt and the boy looks down at her with a deliberate frown.

She looks up at him with her brown eyes that have a thick drunken glaze over them.

"Do it."

She kisses the stranger again his lip ring cool against her pink lips. Their tongues war with each other for a moment before the boy kisses his way down her neck pausing only to bite, suck, and nibble at her tan skin.

He expertly trails his lips down the valley between her breasts. Cat's hands weave into his dark locks. Her curious hands don't stop their however, they continue down his muscular back and underneath his plain t-shirt.

The stranger pulls back long enough to remove his white t-shirt over his head. His tan skin was covered with black ink. Northridge Brotherhood was tattooed in several places on his chest. There were at least ten separate tattoos.

The boy paused kneeling over her watching her reactions as she studied his body. Her shaky hand wandered along his washboard stomach. Her eyes began to slowly show her fear as she began to sober up.

Cat swallowed not looking at the menacing tattoos on the boy's chest.

The boy leered down at her and her body. His hard gray eyes scorned her flesh with their cool composure. Cat's body reacted to his gaze in a way she wasn't used to. Her fingers began to tingle. Her eyelids fluttered over her chocolate orbs. Slowly, a heat began to pool between her legs and she became sweaty.

"As much as I want to fuck you 'til you can't walk," the crudeness of his deep baritone voice startled her, "I don't fuck drunk chicks. I want whoever I'm screwing to remember it in the morning. Because once you've been with me, you'll never forget it."

His hand squeezed her calf. He rose slowly off the bed putting his white t-shirt on.

"That's it?" Cat's brows pulled together angrily. She sat up straight crossing her arms over her breasts causing them to be pushed up. Oh, she shouldn't have sat up so fast. Her head was spinning. She felt like she was about to pass out.

The gang banger raised his eyebrows at her challenge peering at her cleavage.

"What were you expecting? I promise you, losing you're innocence won't be as great as you think it will be."

Cat glared at the boy, of course her beer goggles were making her see three boys now.

Who did this guy think he was to tell her what she did and didn't want? She was sick of being treated like she was four. She wanted to be taken seriously as a person, actress, and as a singer. Was that so hard for people to give her?

Cat put her face in her hands. The room had begun dancing. Apparently, alcohol and deep thought didn't mix. Her vision began to blur and blacken.

Cat fell back onto the bed her world blackening to complete darkness.

The boy chuckled at her. She was _so_ incredibly innocent and it would be a total shame for him to take it away from the world. She was also incredibly naïve as well. She would have to be if she thought it was safe for someone like her to come on this side of town.

The stranger walked towards the door squeezing the doorknob. He turned around his hand lingering on the knob. He couldn't just leave her unless he wanted her to get raped. What did he care?

She was just another girl.

He shook his head his dark hair brushing his forehead. He turned the knob turning his back to the artificial red head.

He paused again. Sighing heavily, he turned back and picked Cat up carrying her as if she were a sleeping child.

He carried her through the crowded house with no trouble. He searched for the brunette that had come to the party with the red head.

When he found the pretty Latina on the dance floor with her other friends, he tapped her on the shoulder jostling Cat awake accidentally.

The Latina turned around and jumped at the appearance of the boy who was holding Cat.

"I think you might want to take your friend home before someone less kind than me gets a hold of her."

Cat began to awaken from her blackout. Her head rested in the crook of the large boy's neck.

Cat's head was throbbing already and she wasn't even technically hung over yet.

"Ya alright, Kitty?" She felt the vibration of vocal chords underneath her body. She looked up at the dark haired boy with his flashing lip piercing.

"What's your name?"

The boy paused smiling at her mischievously.

"I'll tell you Monday at 10 in the morning."

Tori left the two to gather up the group. Tori didn't like the guy. He seemed like he was bad news. Maybe it was the tattoo that peeked up from the collar of his shirt or maybe it was the cigarette size burns that went in a neat line up his forearm.

Tori protected Cat with everything she had. Mainly because Tori didn't think that Cat could protect herself and also because she thought of Cat the same way she would think of a little sister.

The boy watched the Latina (he thought her name was Tori) weave through countless bodies trying to find her friends. He set Cat on top of one of the kitchen counter his strong arms placed on either side of her trapping her.

"Why won't you tell me your name?"

"In a couple of years, nobody'll remember it anyways. I'll either be dead or in prison."

Cat's lips trembled a little and her eyes watered. Most of it was because of the alcohol, but part of it was because what the boy told her was really sad.

"That's horrible! How can you say that so nonchalantly?"

He shrugs, "Because it's true."

"That's sad… Do you have a pen?"

The boy's brows pulled together and he searched one of the kitchen drawers for a pen. He gave it to her and was surprised when she began writing her phone number on the back of his hand.

He looked at it. The writing was messy because of her drunkenness, but he understood it.

He opened his mouth to say something when he heard the wail of a police siren and red and blue lights flashed through the windows of the house.

"Shit! It's the cops! Everyone get the weed and the crack out my house!" Quintin screamed as he started pouring all the moonshine down the drain.

Tori, Jade, Beck, Robbie, and Andre all ran to Cat and the large man taking care of her. They all looked terrified except for Jade, but she had a flash of fear in her eyes that the stranger always saw before he beat the shit out of a rival gang member.

Cat blinked and rubbed her eyes as Andre picked her up. They ran to the Caddy and jumped into the seats as Robbie gunned the engine.

Cat turned around looking out the window. The last sight see remembers seeing before passing out was the mystery boy running across the lawn and jumping onto a motorcycle.

…

The black haired boy threw on his father's old, beat down motorcycle jacket as he ran across the lawn of his fellow Brotherhood member's house.

He jumped on his stolen green Sportster Iron 883 and gunned the engine getting as far away from the busted party he could. He hit the throttle so hard the machine beneath him growled and came up on its back tire.

He rode for at least an hour until he found an old bridge. He walked his motorcycle underneath the rickety bridge. He knew he wouldn't be able to go back to the neighborhood for the night so he sat down against the earth and closed his eyes.

He found it difficult to sleep with his thoughts always returning to the innocent girl named Cat and the way she looked underneath him.

His crotch burned and ached so he quickly relieved himself with the hand she tattooed her cell phone number on.

Guess he had another tattoo to add to the collection. He smiled to himself closing his eyes and finding restless sleep he was always used to.


	4. Parallels

**Alright. This is the next installment to The Northridge Boy. I realize there isn't really an order to my updates, but that's because I'm trying to update as often as I can because there may be longer periods of time in between when I update chapters because of real life shit. **

**I suppose I'll start the actual story now as to not bore you guys.**

**Love ya,**

**Madzilla**

**Chapter 4: Parallels **

Cat didn't receive any texts or calls from the mystery boy Sunday. Frankly, she was kind of pissed off about it too. She felt she deserved at least a monotonous "hey" from the attractive, dangerous boy she had met the previous night.

So instead of moping around the house like most girls her age would, she went out into civilization got shit done.

She waited until eleven in the morning when she finally recovered from her hangover before she went out.

With her sunglasses on and her hair down she was ready to have fun. Cat jumped into the driver's seat of her Forerunner. She was about to check her phone to see if she had received a message from the boy when she decided against it and tossed the fragile Pear Phone into the passenger seat.

She didn't need to depend on a text from one guy to make her day.

So, Cat, had a fun day without a boy who she desperately wanted to hear from.

She went shopping with Tori, got her nails done with Jade and Tori, watched Jade's new short film (which was incredibly scary), recorded a new song with André, helped Robbie write lyrics to go with his new guitar melody, and read the rough draft to Beck's new play.

Cat had a genuinely good day without hearing from the gray-eyed boy she met last night. However, when she got in her bed and pulled the covers up to her chin she looked at her phone, it was 12:34 a.m., and wondered what he could have been doing all day that he couldn't at least attempt to converse with Cat.

Cat closed her eyes that night feeling a twinge of sadness and disappointment, but also curiosity.

…

"…And that's when the fuckin' cops came. You better believe that I told all them bitches to get out of my house with the coke and weed too." Quintin told the large mixed man in a sharply made Italian suit.

The man absorbed the tale in calm silence, a silence that demanded everyone else to wait for his next move before speaking or acting again.

He pursed his lips and rested his elbows on the mahogany desk in front of him. He put his hands together, only his finger tips touching and looked up at the two boys before him. Neither was over eighteen, but they had already proven their worth to the NB, Northridge Brotherhood, and that's why the powerful man had the patience to deal with them.

"No one was arrested?" His voice was slow and level, but it dripped with power and cruelty. He looked down at the desk and began tracing pattern of the grained wood seemingly uninterested in the situation or the pair in front of him.

Quintin ran a hand through his thick dreadlocks, shaking his head, "No, sir."

The man nodded to himself, "Good… Boys, I'm going to need you to supervise the Jump In tonight and I'm also going to need you to intimidate some drug dealers that report to me in Belleview. Think you boys handle that for me?"

The gray eyed boy finally spoke his voice cool and strong, "Without a doubt, sir."

The mixed man laughed quietly, "You don't have to call me sir. We're brothers, remember? Call me Paris."

"Yes, Mr. Paris." The dark haired boy nodded scratching underneath the green bandana that was tied around his right wrist.

"You boys can leave." Paris waved his hand, dismissing them from his presence.

"Oh, and Dylan, Quintin, remember if you need anything, Big Brother Paris has _always_ got your back."

"Yes, Paris. And we've got your back."

…

"The Brotherhood is something in which you are bound for life by obligation and love. Bound by obligation as a member to support and help The Family find safety in each other and safety in the security that the Brotherhood offers. Love for The Family to continue to fight for and defend your Brothers and Sisters. The Family is anyone related or associated with another Brother."

"An individual cannot simply leave the Brotherhood once they have decided that they want to leave the safety that we, as a group, have provided them. There are consequences that differ for every individual that decides that they are done being a Brother."

"Are you prepared, Marcus and Devon, to become Brothers? Are you prepared to be responsible for the safety and security of The Family? Are you prepared to be ready at a moment's notice to fight for or aid a Family Member?"

Dylan paused in speaking the sacred rite. He cast a glance at the two dark skinned boys who stood in a circle of NB members with green bandanas tied around their eyes and green bandanas cuffing their hands.

"Marcus and Devon, are you prepared to give up your lives for the safety and security that we expect from you?"

The boys in the circle were nodding and becoming anxious. They were ready for the Jump In to occur.

"Marcus, Devon; are you prepared to give up everything for Us, your new Family?"

"Yes, Big Brother Dylan, we are prepared to offer everything and more for The Family."

"Excellent. You have one minute. If you even attempt to fight back against one of your Brothers, we will kill you."

"Your life in the Brotherhood begins now."

As soon as the words passed his lips, Quintin started the timer and the Brothers introduced the new members into the Family.

…

Dylan shoved the dealer against the deteriorating brick building in an alley way off the main boulevard of Belleview. He pressed his brass knuckles against the skinny crackhead's chin.

Quintin was standing back letting Dylan lead, but now the darker individual spoke aloud, "Our Brother told us you were skimping on his payments. He doesn't like that. He said that this is your last chance to give him the money before he decides it's time for you to stop working with The Brotherhood."

The kid, and he was a kid only about sixteen years old, squirmed in Dylan's grasp fear evident in his eyes. Andy was his name. He tried speaking against the pressure of Dylan's fist pushing his jaw upward.

"I'll get the money! I promise. Tell him I'll have it in a week! Tops!" Andy pissed himself then; Dylan could smell it. He kind of got a sick satisfaction when he knew he scared someone that badly.

Dylan landed a blow to the skinny boy's gut and when he double over in pain Dylan followed up the drive with knee to Andy's face.

Dylan shook his head, indicating that he didn't believe Andy's empty promise.

"That's not going to fly. My Brother and I need collateral to give to our Big Brother." Dylan knelt down to Andy searching his pockets for something of value to give to Paris.

He saw the expensive Rolex on the kid's wrist and stripped it from him.

Andy sputtered spitting blood on Dylan's face in the process, he was about to argue when he realized what he did.

"… Oh my God… I'm," Dylan held a hand up, cutting him off.

"You spit in my face? I'm trying to help you. If Big Brother had come, you would've been dead by now! And this is how you repay me?"

Andy's grew to the size of saucers, "No! I didn't mean to! Here…!" He slipped his tungsten ring off his finger handed it to Dylan. "Consider it a thank you present for your understanding."

Andy's voice was shaking.

Dylan smirked evilly at him and slipped the ring on his middle finger, rising out of his crouch to return to Quintin. He wiped his face with the green bandana in his back pocket.

Quintin glared down at Andy, "You have one week to give the money to Big Brother before we come back for you, with Big Brother. If we come you will see just how _kind_ my Brother and I are."

Dylan and Quintin left in Quintin's Mustang. Dylan looked on the back of his left hand at the messy digits that Cat had left on his skin. He pulled his beat up flip phone out of his pocket and looked at the time.

12:31 a.m.

'_She's probably asleep and if she isn't she probably doesn't want to talk to me anyway.'_

However, Dylan was determined to see her tomorrow.

**So, what'd you guys think? Was it a little redundant on Dylan's lifestyle? Hmm? Let me know what you think!**

**Well, at least you finally got to know mystery boy's name! I'm sure y'all are happy about that!**

**Love ya,**

**Madzilla**


	5. Hop On

**Ok, guys. I know it seems like I haven't updated in a while and that's true. I'm trying to update every week by Tuesday. However, if I have time to update before that I will. I'm a softball player so my weekends are full because of tournaments so cut me some slack when it comes to updating. **

**Also, I've been experimenting with some Jori and I actually really like the couple so I might have a couple of one-shots posted about them. So far I've written Quickie, which I can't decide if I'll leave it as a one-shot. It all depends on how you guys feel about it. **

**I think that's it for my notes for right now.**

**Love y'all,**

**Madzilla**

**Chapter 5: Hop On**

Dylan's house was three houses down from Quintin's. It was a shabby one story that looked more like a large shack than a small house.

On the outside, it appeared to be slightly rundown due to the overgrown grass and the cheap siding that had begun peeling and was in desperate need of a pressure wash.

The inside was in much better shape. There were a total of five rooms. The small kitchenette area had newer appliances and the smell of apples lingered in the area. In the center of the room, there was a small circular table that had three chairs surrounding it indicating the number of residents in the home.

The living room had a homey feel to it. There were two hand-made mismatching blankets thrown across the back of an old beige couch.

Atop the banister above the fireplace there were multiple pictures of a very happy older couple. The man, who looked remarkably like his son, had a sort of shrine of photos at the center of the shelf. This signified his death to guests.

Down a hall about twenty feet long, at the most, there were three doors. One of the doors opened to a small bathroom that two siblings had to share.

One side of the sink was neat and halfway packed as if one of the users were ready to leave the estate at a moment's notice.

That side was occupied by a green toothbrush, a small bottle of wintermint flavored mouth wash, one bottle of Calvin Klein cologne, a Gillette razor with shaving cream, and one stick of an off brand deodorant. These articles were all composed in a neat line along the counter.

On the opposite side of the sink, it was, well, exactly opposite.

First off, everything was very feminine in color. Also, it looked like a miniature tornado had swept through a small town of toiletries leaving devastation in its wake.

Beside that side of the counter there was a small step stool to assist the user.

The other doors on the hallway all lead to bedrooms. One of them was the master bedroom where a pretty brunette woman in her mid thirties slept restlessly.

The next room gave two individuals shelter. A little girl about the age of seven was _supposed_ to be sleeping in the Disney Princess bed on the left side of the room, but now she stood over the other bed watching the older boy with his lip ring sleep.

"Dyl," she whispered, prodding his side while clutching her dirty, worn out stuffed pig. "Wake up, Dylan, I had a bad dream."

Dylan woke with a start, his hand reaching under his pillow for the Glock he had hidden. His eyes widened and he breathed in sharply through his teeth.

His mind registered that wasn't any danger before he put the gun to his little sister's head. The muscles beneath his shirt relaxed and he released his steel grip on the gun underneath his pillow.

"Can I sleep with you, Dylan?" The little girl looked up at him with tears in her blue eyes. She fiddled with the hem of her Beauty & the Beast night shirt.

Dylan ran a hand through his hair and sighed, "Sure, baby girl. If you wake up and I'm not here…I'm sorry." Dylan's apology was weighted with more than just what was on the surface. Dylan had a strong feeling that the smart little girl he was talking to realized that.

She smiled a little, "It's ok Dylan, I always forgive you. I love you."

"I love you, too, Jessie. Go to sleep." The girl, Jessie, clutched at Dylan's shirt and curled into a small ball at his chest, seeking the safety he offered her.

…

Dylan never went back to sleep after his little sister, Jessie, had woken him up at 4:30 in the morning. So, after she finally fell asleep, Dylan put extra clothes into his backpack and changed into workout clothes.

He head down the street to 24 hour gym that was in Northridge Brotherhood territory on his motorcycle.

He loved going to the gym and pushing his limits. His appearance seemed to be the only thing that he had any type of control of these days so he made sure that he was in the best shape he could be in. For this reason, he didn't drink, smoke, or do drugs like most gang members did.

Once he finished he showered and dressed into the spare clothes he brought with him.

He wore black biker boots that he'd cleaned and shined to the point where a person could see his or her reflection in the toe.

His long, built legs were clad in his favorite pair of boot leg cut jeans. The hems of them were frayed from the heat of the motorcycles engine and the gravel that cut at them when he was to walk. They hung low on his hips and displayed a muscular "V" that dipped underneath the denim and lead to Dylan's member. They hugged Dylan's thighs and backside tightly, but comfortably.

There was no waistband that peeked up from under Dylan's jeans because Dylan didn't wear underwear.

Dylan wore a plain white t-shirt on top. The cotton strained to against his muscles to stay on his tawny skin.

Dylan sighed, folding his bandana in half into a triangle and tying it around his head so that his bang spilled out underneath the fabric in front and so that the point of the triangle was pointing down towards the nape of his neck.

Dylan exited the gym and straddled his bike; he revved the engine and rolled away from the building. He didn't realize where he was going and he didn't care. He just let his body lead him to his destination without allowing his mind to dwell on it.

Dylan kept driving. Not knowing where he was going. Not caring, either. He finally realized his subconscious's purpose when the monster beneath him growled when he slowed into a vaguely familiar parking lot.

Dylan's t-shirt flew up his back as his speed began to slow. The students of Hollywood Arts started to murmur when they saw the young man's intimidating gang tattoos on Dylan's body.

Dylan stopped in front of the main entrance to the building and killed the engine.

He stood up off of the bike and then put kick stand down. He ignored the stares he received and began to relax.

He leaned back against the vehicle and crossed his legs at the ankles, only his heels touching the ground. He crossed his massive arms over his chest observing the line of cigarette burns on his forearm.

And he waited. The green bandana sticking out like a sore thumb on his black strands just as he was sticking out like a sore thumb in the crowd of students.

…

Cat closed the door to her Forerunner and walked to Jade's car where she and Tori met up with the Goth to walk to the school together.

When Cat reached Jade's Mustang (her other car), she saw Tori and Jade standing very close to each other, their legs touching slightly.

"Tori, Jade!" Cat called, ignoring their out-of-character closeness and hustling over to her friends who pulled away from each other with incredible speed.

"Jesus Christ, Vega, get the hell away from me." Jade pushed at Tori's shoulder half-heartedly with a light pink blush on her milky cheeks.

Tori rode with the blow Jade dealt her and fell back on the car for support, "Right, sorry." She mumbled, shaking her head.

Cat's brow furrowed and she opened her mouth to speak but a flash like from a piece of jewelry and a glance of green caught her eye.

She looked over in the direction of the color and saw the mystery boy from the sketchy party she went to.

Jade followed her shocked stare and noticed (it was hard not to with his towering height) the boy as well.

"Is that the guy from the Northridge party?" Jade asked her, her blue cat eyes narrowing.

Cat nodded, her mouth suddenly becoming dry. Her feet began walking towards the tattooed boy before her mind had thought of something witty to say to him.

Before she knew what had happened, she stood toe-to-toe with him.

He looked down at her licking his lips, dampening his lip ring which caused it to glare harshly in Cat's eyes.

"Hey, there." His voice was sexier than Cat recalled.

"Hi, no name." She looked at the bandana on his head and frowned slightly.

"Good to see you sober." He smirked evilly. "And it's Dylan."

Cat scoffed, but then smiled at learning something about him. "Dylan." It rolled off her tongue with a pleasant tingle.

He opened his mouth to speak, but Cat cut him off.

"What are you doing here…?"

He paused, standing up straight. Cat noticed he was at least a head taller than her.

"I'm not quite sure."

"Well maybe you should-"

"Hop on." He straddled his bike and held out a hand to her.

**Ooooooooohhhh! Cliffhanger, bitches! I'm so good. Haha. I liked that chapter a lot.**

**Your thoughts?**


	6. Hello, My Name Is

**Fuckin' Direct TV is havin' a friggin' money dispute and I can't fuckin' watch Nickelodeon, which means NO VICTORIOUS for me! Fml. It's ruining my life.**

**Alright, let me stop pissing and moaning. **

**Love y'all,**

**Madzilla**

**Chapter 6: Hello, My Name Is…**

Cat leered at Dylan's hand as if it was going to jump up and bite her. She wanted _desperately _to go with him and have a"YOLO" moment, she also hated skipping school. All the work she had to do when she got back sucked, but mostly it was because she was a goody-two-shoe.

Dylan watched her expectantly with his gray eyes. Those critical gray eyes that reminded her of a wolf watching its prey. Now, they looked at her for her answer.

"I can't leave with you," he frowned, "but you can go in the school with me. You know, as a visitor who is thinking about transferring high schools."

Dylan's eyebrows rose into his bangs and he gave an amused look at Cat. The girl blushed and shifted her pink Jansport backpack on her shoulders. Her eyes moved towards the building and Dylan could tell that it was bothering her that he was keeping her.

Tori and Jade had already entered the building.

Dylan sighed and got off the bike. He rolled it into a parking spot before coming back over to Cat who looked up at him hopefully.

"I suppose I could think about going to school again."

Cat beamed brightly and grabbed Dylan's hand dragging him into the building just before the bell signifying tardiness rang. Cat took Dylan to the office where he had to fill out a few sheets of paper work with Lane and he received a sticker with "Hello, My Name Is" printed on it to which he wrote with his left hand his name in the blank white space.

Cat lead Dylan around the school ignoring the dirty looks people were giving him.

He followed her. He squirmed underneath the stares of the people in the building. They didn't think he belonged. Hell, he didn't think he belonged, but he was going to give it a chance.

He had nothing to lose either way.

"Next, we have Sikowitz' class. He's our acting teacher. He may seem a little weird, but trust me he knows what he's talking about and he has connections." Cat pulled Dylan through the door into a room with about twenty chairs with no tables and a small stage at the front of the room.

There was a podium on the stage where an interesting looking man was balancing on top of the wooden piece of furniture. He was balding, but the hair he had on his head reminded Dylan of Albert Einstein. He looked as if he were wearing environmentally safe clothing made of hemp or some shit like that. He wore no shoes and his toes curled over the edge of the podium. He sipped out of coconut.

"Ah! Cat! Good to see you. Who is this handsome, but slightly scary looking young man you have with you? He certainly looks terrifying, doesn't he? Gives our dear Jade a run for her money."

Dylan's brow creased and he cocked his head in confusion. Cat sat down in a chair next who Dylan thought was Tori. Dylan stood in the center of the room and he felt the eyes of the others on him.

Sikowitz circled him, sipping out of his coconut. Dylan's body tensed. The last time someone circled him he was sucker punched in the back of the head.

Sikowitz circled back around and gave an approving look.

"Well, he's certainly got the raw materials! Now let's see if he has any talent! Alphabet Improv! Cat, Jade, Tori, Andre, Beck, Robbie, and New Kid!"

The people he called climbed out of their seats and clamored to the stage. Dylan frowned not sure what he was supposed to do. He walked slowly to the stage, finding a small comfort in Cat's reassuring smile.

Tori reiterated the smile and explained, "We go in alphabetical order. Maybe I would say something like, 'André, I found the guitar pick you lost!' and André could say…"

André, a stocky black boy piped up, "'But I swore it fell in a volcano!' and you would continue starting off your comments with the next letter of the alphabet."

A raven haired Goth girl who Dylan assumed was Jade, snarled at him, "Understand? Or are you just another pretty boy, no brains types?"

Dylan licked his teeth in annoyance, "No, I understand. Now, play nice. Or are you just one of those Queen Bee bitch types?"

Jade narrowed her eyes at the large gang member, and Sikowitz waved his hands frantically, "Ok, children, let's start the scene before Jade gets her scissors out."

"What's the theme Sikowitz?" The half-Indian boy asked; Dylan thought his name was Beck.

"New kid shows up and you guys are trying to get to know him! Original right? Ready? Action!"

Beck: "Are you that guy we met at that party?"

Jade: "By Broad Street?"

Tori: "Could've sworn we saw you there."

Dylan: "Dylan's the name" he pointed to the name tag on his chest, "and yes, I was at that party."

Andre: "Even after the cops showed up?"

Dylan: "Forget that, I bolted."

Cat: "Good to hear you didn't get caught."

Beck: "Helluva party though!" He gives Dylan a dap.

Robbie: "Rex wasn't invited."

Sikowitz made a noise that reminded Dylan of game show when someone was eliminated, "Robbie! Your letter was 'I'. You are out!"

Robbie trudged off the stage muttering unhappily.

Jade: "I thought you were supposed to be tougher. Guess not."

Tori: "Jade, just leave it alone."

Jade: "Knowing I cause people pain makes me happy." She shrugs.

Dylan: "Look, I don't know what I did to piss you off, but-"

André: "Stop it, Jade."

Sikowitz made a strike out motion and told André he was out, "Your letter was 'M', continue."

Beck: "Maybe we should switch topics."

Tori: "Not a bad idea, Beck."

Cat: "Obviously, we should get to know Dylan."

Beck: "People think he's dangerous."

Cat: "Quit it."

Jade: "Really."

Tori: "Stereotypes aren't cool at all."

Dylan: "Tell me about it."

Jade: "Usually Cat's out by now."

Cat: "HEY!"

Sikowitz laughed, "Funny Jade! Cat you're out! Next letter is 'V'."

Dylan watched as the redhead sat in her seat with disappointment all over her face.

Dylan: "Very smooth, Jade."

Jade: "What? I was just being honest."

Dylan: "You're so beautiful, Cat."

Cat blushed and smiled as Jade rolled her eyes.

Jade: "Zealous, don't you think?"

Tori: "Actually, I thought we were supposed to be learning about Dylan."

Beck: "Bout time somebody was on topic."

Tori: "Can we just ask him a question now?"

Jade: "Don't you think you don't belong here?"

Tori: "That was uncalled for Jade."

Sikowitz gestured for Tori to get off the stage and she sighed doing so unhappily.

Beck: "Easy Jade."

Dylan: "Funny; I was about to say the same thing."

Jade: "Get over yourself."

Beck: "How about you calm down?"

Dylan: "I think you should listen to him, Jade."

Beck: "Don't fuel the fire Dylan."

"Beck you're out! Your letter is 'J', keep going!"

Dylan: "Jade, leave me alone."

Jade: "Kiss me. Kiss me and I'll leave you alone. I bet you can't even kiss theatrically."

Dylan: "Listen, gank, you don't even pass my thoughts."

Jade: "Make me believe it!"

Dylan: "Nice try, but I'm not going to kiss you."

Jade: "Obviously, you can't be in show business if you can't kiss someone you hate."

Dylan: "Please. I could kiss you,"

Jade: "Quit beating around the bush then!"

Dylan: "Really? You wanna kiss me?"

Jade: "Someone is not the sharpest tack."

Jade: "Trust me, you'll thank me later."

Dylan: "Umm…"

Jade grabbed the front of his white t-shirt and pulled him down to her lips kissing him harshly. She tried to take control, but Dylan had size and strength over her and he lifted her up off the floor. He crushed his mouth to hers and consumed her taste. His experience in at least kissing was clear to the class, but they also found out he was a good actor too.

This kiss meant absolutely nothing to Dylan and he could tell it meant nothing to Jade. She was doing what she promised. She was helping him out and making his name known in the school where how good you could act and react was everything. He'd thank her later, but now she kissed him as if he was Noah and she was Allie from the Notebook.

Jade pulled back and smirked at Dylan as he set her down and they took their bow in front of the class.

"Not too shabby, new kid. You aren't a bad kisser either." Jade laughed and walked back to her seat.

"So I've been told." Dylan laughed and shook his head.

He ran a hand through his hair and he was shocked when he didn't feel his bandana. He looked back to where he'd been standing, but it wasn't there. He looked at Jade recalling she'd run her hands through his hair and saw that she had it in her hand.

He walked over to her asking for it back.

"You know, Cat has a huge crush on you. You're a decent actor from what I've seen. But her crush won't matter if you're dead and being a good actor won't matter when you're dead. Maybe you should quit the gang."

Dylan frowned as the Goth who barely knew him lectured.

"It's easier said than done."

Jade shrugged, "I don't care what you do. I just don't want to see Cat's heart breaking when we see your dead body on the evening news. You could go far in the business, I see it. But I can't make that choice for you."

By now everyone had left Sikowitz' class and Dylan was standing alone as he tied the green cloth around his head.

His heart felt like lead in his chest as he dwelled on Jade's words.

He sighed and left the classroom following Jade to her group.

**What'd y'all think? Kind of a twist huh? I feel Jade has a respect for people who have problems just as bad as her so that's why she's kinda helping Dylan out.**

**R & R.**

**Love y'all,**

**Madzilla**


	7. The Audition & the Interruption

**I really wish I was getting more reviews on this story. Sigh… Oh well, I'm gonna keep writing it anyway.**

**Love y'all,**

**Madzilla**

**Chapter 7: The Audition & the Interruption**

Dylan had gone through the rest of the day thinking about the gang and his future. It made his gut twist every time he looked over at a certain redhead. He thought about going to school with her and the rest of her friends and that made a smile ghost his lips.

He knew it would never be possible. It was nice to think about, though. He just wished that Cat had been there before everything. That would've changed his mind for sure.

Dylan was standing next to Cat beside Tori's locker. He noticed that the group seemed to gravitate towards the happy Latina. Rightfully so, she was very easy going and talented.

Said girl addressed Dylan with a warm smile, "So, Dylan what do you think of the school? Cool, right?"

Dylan tugged on his lip ring and gave a half-grin, "It's very cool. I would love to go here." He crossed his massive arms over his chest, leaning back against the locker. Sure, he would love to go back to school again seeing as he never graduated high school because of the gang. He just didn't see how he could go back to school without endangering his new friends.

Cat jumped up and down clapping her hands wildly, "Yay! Come on, we have to go to Helen and Lane to get you an audition."

Before Dylan could protest the small girl filled with a certain type of joy and optimism he didn't possess himself lead him into the main office. She began talking with a short, black woman and a taller mixed man. Helen and Lane, Dylan assumed.

Helen looked at Dylan with a wry eye, "Why, you certainly are… different. Cat, baby, are you sure about this one?" Helen touched Cat's arm as if that would help her see the error of her ways in terms of recruiting students.

Cat looked at him and gave him a smile that took his breath away and replied, "I've never been more sure of _anything._ He needs to audition."

Helen looked back and forth between the two teenagers and shook her head shrugging in defeat, "Well, if you think he's got it, he can audition. I'll tell Sikowitz and Lane to get the stage setup."

Dylan frowned as the principle left to set up the stage. Cat touched his hand and he looked down at her, instantly cheering up.

"I really hope you get in. I know you're going to do well with whatever you do." Cat smiled up at him and Dylan was nodding and agreeing.

"Yeah, me too. I just hope whatever happens I get to keep seeing you. Promise me?" Dylan needed to stop. He was putting her in danger by wanting to be with her.

Cat bit her bottom lip giggling happily, a cute blush made its way to her cheeks as she stood up on her tippy toes and met Dylan's lips with her own.

Dylan's left arms wound around her waist, pulling her hips flush against his. His right hand reached up submerged into her fiery hair. He smiled into their kiss, loving the way her velvety strands felt against his rough calloused hand.

Cat moaned as her lips were assaulted by Dylan's. She loved how in control he was of it. The burn of his mouth and the chilled metal of his lip ring felt amazing against her lips. She placed a small, delicate hand on his chest, right above his heart.

She was amazed at how his heart beat; slow and steady, while hers was spinning out of control at this moment. Her other hand reached up and held the nape of his neck. Her fingers traced the small tattoo of a sun as his tongue entered her mouth.

He didn't so much as force her tongue into submission as convince her that he would take care of her. His hand rubbed her lower back soothingly and Cat fell into bliss as his entire body sheltered her and made her feel the safest she'd ever felt in her entire existence.

She didn't want it to stop. She wanted to stay in his arms at least for the rest of the day. Or the rest of her life.

He pulled back all too soon and Cat gave his lips one last peck before pulling back herself. She spoke breathlessly, "Whatever happens at your audition, we'll keep seeing each other."

Tori and the other's watched Cat and Dylan kiss and they'd never seen Cat kiss anyone like that before and, well, let's just say that Cat wasn't inexperienced when it came to kissing.

The group looked from one another wondering if they had seen what the other saw. They all nodded at each other knowing that Cat had fallen head over heels for Dylan.

Helen entered the office again and motioned for the group to follow her Cat lead the way skipping until Dylan tapped her on the shoulder and she stopped, giving the gang-banger a confused looked. He offered her his massive bear paw of a hand and she grinned widely taking it without hesitation. They walked to the theatre hand in hand, Cat swinging their arms back forth.

They reached the theatre and Dylan looked around at the room finding at least ten different instruments on the stage. The only two he really concerned himself with was the guitar and the piano.

He went with his first gut feeling and he grabbed the guitar. It was a strange feeling. He hadn't played the guitar since his father had been living when he'd just turned sixteen. He was eighteen almost nineteen years old now. It'd been a while.

Sikowitz, Lane, and Helen all sat in three folding chairs behind a small table. They had a clipboard with a paper attached that looked like a rubric type paper. Dylan put the strap on his shoulder and he raised his hand.

"Yes?" Helen asked, acknowledging his hand.

"Can I perform a duet?"

"I don't care." Helen shrugged.

"Cat, come here." Cat bounced over to him and he began whispering in her ear. She began nodding and smiling and she grabbed a tambourine from the wide selection of instruments.

Dylan sighed and looked at Cat smiling, "Ready, Cat? One, two, three, four…" He tapped his hand on the guitar to start the rhythm and he began striking the taut strings, the acoustics reverberating through the room. Cat began shaking and hitting her tambourine softly establishing the mood of the song.

[Dylan]

_And hey darling  
I hope you're good tonight  
And I know you don't feel right when I'm leaving  
Yeah I want it but no I don't need it  
Tell me something sweet to get me by  
'Cause I can't come back home till they're singing_

Dylan hadn't sung like this since before his father's murder and it felt good. It made him happy. It felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. The fact that Cat was sitting next to him made him feel so much more secure. __

La, la la la la la la

'Til everyone is singing

If you can wait till I get home  
Then I swear to you  
That we can make this last  
(La la la)  
If you can wait till I get home  
Then I swear come tomorrow  
This will all be in our past  
Well it might be for the best  


[Cat]_  
And hey sweetie  
Well I need you here tonight  
And I know that you don't want to be leaving me  
Yeah you want it but I can't help it  
I just feel complete when you're by my side  
But I know you can't come home 'til they're singing_

La, la la la la la la  


[Dylan]_  
'Til everyone is singing_

La, la la la la la la  


Dylan's cell phone beeped loudly indicating that'd received a text message and although he knew it couldn't been anything he should put off, he kept performing as if he were a normal kid. A normal kid with a future.

_If you can wait till I get home  
Then I swear to you  
That we can make this last  
(La la la)  
If you can wait till I get home  
Then I swear come tomorrow  
This will all be in our past  
Well it might be for the best  
_

[Cat]_  
You know you can't give me what I need  
And even though you mean so much to me  
I can't wait through everything  
_

[Dylan]_  
Is this really happening?  
I swear I'll never be happy again  
And don't you dare say we can just be friends  
I'm not some boy that you can sway  
_

[Cat and Dylan]

_We knew it'd happen eventually_

La, la la la la la la

Now Everybody's singing

La, la la la la la la

Dylan smiled as the final chord rang out and he felt genuinely happy for the first time in a while. He took the guitar strap off his shoulder and set it back on the stand. Cat grabbed his hand pulling him to stand in front of the judges.

Sikowitz looked at him, "You've never had any training?"

Dylan shook his head, "No, we used to always sing in my house. My father taught me how to play the guitar."

Helen beamed at him, "You are talented! And so attractive! You're in."

Dylan smiled happily and hugged him tightly, "Yay! You're coming to school tomorrow right?"

"Absolutely. I'll give you a ride if you want me to. I know you have to drive through Northridge so it'd be safer if for you if people saw you with me. I don't want you to get hurt." Dylan squeezed her hand and smiled at her.

"On your motorcycle?"

"Yeah, why?"

Cat squeaked softly and shook her head, "Oh, no reason…"

Dylan placed a kiss to her forehead, "I won't let anything happen to you."

Cat knew he meant it. That made her happy, but she was determined. He said he's keep her safe and she felt the same way about him. That's why she was going to do everything in her power to get him out of the Northridge Brotherhood.

**Yay, so Cat and Dylan's first sober kiss! So excited and Dylan's got a little talent, huh? Too bad the gang is holding him back. **

**R & R please.**

**Madzilla**


End file.
